<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perhaps I Could Have This Dance? by Ladderofyears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042971">Perhaps I Could Have This Dance?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears'>Ladderofyears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble A Day [112]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Weird Sisters, Wireless - Freeform, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), boys dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry talk about their experiences at the Hogwarts Yule Ball.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble A Day [112]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perhaps I Could Have This Dance?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 100 Ways to Say I Love You Prompt no. 14. <em>Perhaps I could have this dance? </em><br/>❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Now <em>this</em> takes me back,” Draco laughed, leaning over and turning up his Wireless. “The Weird Sisters! Merlin! Reminds me of the Yule Ball… Bloody hell. Pansy and I danced for ages. I could hardly <em>stand</em> the next day-”</p><p>Harry gave his husband a thin smile.</p><p>“Glad you enjoyed it, love. I had an awful evening. Too hung up about a girl to see who the real object of my desire <em>ought</em> to have been…  Didn’t dance once.”</p><p>“It’s never too late though,” Draco said, taking Harry’s hand and helping him to his feet. “Perhaps <em>I</em> could have this dance?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading xxxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>